The Swan Rebirth
by oncer4life11
Summary: What if Emma's visions come true and Gideon kills her. A year later Henry befriends a new girl, who reminds him of his birth mother. Unknown to Henry this girl is Emma reincarnated but has no memories of her previous life, can he figure out who this girl is? Will he figure out his mom is still with him while he grieves?
1. Prologue

**This is a idea given me to by user Twilightroxas7, he asked me to try writing it out, he tried but writers block stopped him. The idea is that Emma is killed by Gideon like in her visions in season 6, she is reincarnated into a 13 year old girl, although she looks nothing like Emma, she has similarities to her, and she has no memories from Emma's life. When she and Henry become friends he starts to notice the similarities, and isn't sure what is going on. Can Henry figure out who this girl is?**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Prologue

Henry is standing at the grave sight of his birth mom Emma, her vision came true, Gideon killed her. He wasn't alone though, standing nearby is his other mom Regina, his grandparents, his little uncle, and Killian her true love. He has had so much heartache for someone so young, lost numerous people, seen family member go after each other, but this was by far the hardest he has dealt with. After only three years of having Emma in his life, she was gone. He knew truly deep down she fought so hard to stay with and for him, he knew if she could it would not have ended like this. He knew the last thing she ever wanted was to leave him again, to not miss anymore of his life.

Henry feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see his mom Regina "Henry, sweetheart, we are heading to Granny's are you ready?"

"Not yet mom, can I have some time alone?" Henry says as tears continue to fall down his face.

Snow then walks over after hearing her grandson speak "Take your time Henry, we will be waiting ok?"

Henry nods his head to answer, Regina pulls him in for a hug "You sure you want to be alone, I can wait in the car?"

"No mom, I will walk over when I'm ready" he looks back down at Emma's casket "I don't want her to be alone yet."

Regina and his grandparents, with Neal in tow leave towards the cars, leaving only Killian now "Hey lad" Killian says, clearly crying still himself "Your mom really loved you Henry, she never wanted to leave you like this."

"I know Killian, you too."

"I will leave you be. See you at Granny's" he says giving his shoulder another squeeze and walks away.

Once his family pulls away, Henry walks over to the nearby bench, and takes the envelope out of his pocket. It was a letter from Emma, he hadn't read it. After she died, and a long night at the hospital, Henry went back to his room at her and Kilian's home, it was sitting on his nightstand. He was honestly afraid to read it, but knew it was time now. He takes the letter out of the envelope and reads it.

 _Henry,_

 _No wait that's too formal. Hey Kid, no that's not right either. I guess no matter what I put doesn't change anything._

 _If you're reading this kid, that means I'm gone, and that Gideon succeeded in killing me. I'm so sorry kid; I never wanted this to end this way. This was supposed to happen years from now, when you have grown and have your own life, not when you're still a kid. I was supposed to see you go to high school, catch you sneaking in way past your curfew, graduate making us all so proud. Then there would have been college, getting married, having children of your own, leading me to jokingly telling you I'm too young to be a grandma. But I promise kid, you may not see me but, I will be there with you for all of it, you will always have me._

 _Henry I also want you to know, you have every right to be mad at me right now. But I know you, you aren't mad; you are grieving that I'm gone. But if a time comes that you are, I understand. I have messed up so many times with you kid. Although in the end I do not regret placing you for adoption, I missed so much, and I wasn't there for things I should have been. I lied to you about your dad, I wish I was brave enough to had told you the truth but I was scared, I didn't want you to be hurt by him like I was, but he turned out to be a great father to you._

Henry looks up from the letter a minute; the tears had started to fall harder. He wiped away the tears, hating that this was all real, and not a horrible dream.

 _There is so much I want to say here kid, but the words can't seem to form in my head. I have no doubt you will make us all proud Henry, you already do. You are by far the coolest kid I ever met, with the biggest, kindest heart I've ever seen. Please never lose that Henry, don't let my death make you lose what makes you great. I would never be able to live with myself Henry if my death affects you in that kind of negative way. And please promise me you will continue to love and be kind to your mom; she has more than proven she has changed. Make sure you visit with your grandparents and uncle every day; I know they will tell Neal about me, but please make sure he knows his sister loved him so much. Then there is Killian, you two have come such a long way, please help each other deal with this. Don't push him away, I love you both so much and I want you to have each other through this ok kid, please help him, and let him help you._

 _And one last thing Henry, I know I told you this in that cave that day. But I can never say how thankful I am that you came and found me Henry. And I wouldn't change coming back with you, and in the end staying for you for anything. Being your mom Henry, well that is by far my biggest achievement. I love you more than I can ever say Henry, to say to the moon and back, it wouldn't compare to what I feel. Never doubt that Henry, never doubt that our year in New York was the best of my life, just us. Please don't forget the time we had kid, in these three years, they are memories I hope you will treasure, I wish more than anything we could make more, but fate had other plans. Remember that you are my truest true love, my heart and soul, and you kid are my magic. I love you so much Henry, so, so much._

 _Love always, mom._

When Henry finishes, he puts the letter back in the envelope and puts it back in his pocket, and wipes away the tears. He walks over to her casket again and places his hand on it. "I love you to mom" he says between sobs "I miss you so much." He continues to stand there for a while still, when it begins to drizzle, he takes the umbrella he had from earlier and opens it. "I wish you could come back mom, we need you." He then makes his way finally over to Granny's, he honestly didn't want to go, all the sad looks, he didn't want to deal with it. It didn't make him feel better; it didn't change the pain he was feeling inside. No that was never going away, unless his mom somehow made her back to him somehow.

 **Thoughts? Do I continue? Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 1

 _One Year Later_

Henry was walking down the street, supposedly heading to school. But he couldn't not today, today marked one year that he lost her, that he lost Emma. It was weird so many things had changed, but at the same time nothing changed. A few villains have shown up, and the town managed, some new people seemed to show up, babies were born, to put it simply the town was moving on. But he couldn't or at least not like the rest of them, he at least knew his close family understood, and didn't push him. He tried though, he tried for Emma. He continued to work hard at school, knowing that she would want that, and he did what she asked, being nice and kind to his mom, visiting his grandparents, bonding with his uncle, and there was Killian, her death had brought them closer. Yes his grandparents where grieving too, but Killian seemed to understand it more and he did the same for Killian.

It wasn't difficult for Henry to choose where he was going, it was the place that was special for the mother and son, the place they first bonded, their first really moment together. The castle, it was destroyed years ago, but a few weeks after Emma funeral, under the guidance of Marco, he and Killian rebuilt it. It didn't take much to talk Killian into helping, Killian had heard many times over the couple years from the mother and son about this castle and its special meaning to them both, if it help the kid he had been more than willing to help. The castle they built took them a month, it wasn't a exact replica of the original but it worked, it helped, it was a place for him to go be by himself, to think.

Henry finally makes it to the castle; he first goes over to one of the few benches that had been placed there sometime after the first castle was torn down. He takes a apple out of his back pack about to take a bite, he is taken from his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing there throat. He turns to see a girl sitting on the structure, he had started seeing her around school a few months ago, she seemed to literally appear into town out of nowhere, and no one seemed to know much about her either. She appeared to be either his age or a year younger, long brown hair with streaks of red in it, she always wore skinny jeans and button up flannel shirts, occasionally she had a hoodie on, her plaid shirt peeking out underneath, those days she usually had a beanie on as well. "What are you doing here?" Henry questions her.

The girl jumps down from the castle and walks over to him and sits down on the bench "It's quite here, I like that" she says giving him a smile. "I just kind of found it one day, I was just walking and found myself here, anytime I need to get away from things I come here, you know?" she asks, receiving a nod from Henry. She then holds out her hand to him "I'm Riley by the way."

Henry takes her out stretched hand "I'm Henry, Henry Mills."

"Oh all formal huh?" she says jokingly "well then, I'm Riley Alena Miller. But just call me Riley."

"Riley Alena, what's with the two names?"

"My mom couldn't choose one I guess, so gave me both, I'm really not sure honestly."

"You don't remember?" Henry asks raising his eyebrow.

"Short version, I was in a car accident a few months ago, my parents died, and now I live with a foster family. I don't remember anything really from before the crash; I get like glimpses of things that's it."

"That sucks."

"Yeah well…" she looks out to the water a moment then looks back to him. "So what about you, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to be alone to think. A year ago my birth mom died, and well just didn't want to see anyone today."

"Year ago today?" he answer with just a nod "I get it, it sucks. It's only been a couple months since I lost my mom, but I miss her. I think at least, I feel like I miss someone but not sure who. The weird thing Henry, the moment I saw you that feeling, well it's not as bad."

He looks at her surprisingly "Weirdly I feel the same way Riley."

They give each other a smile, and then both look out to the water, sitting in a comfortable silence, for the next few hours.

The silence is broken when Riley notices a girl walking over "You know her?" Riley questions.

Henry gets a small grin on his face "That's my girlfriend Violet. After this past year she's really helped me, she lost her mom too when she was young."

That is when Violet reaches them "Hi Henry" she says as Henry stands up and gives her a kiss on the lips. "Who's this?"

Riley quickly stands up "I'm Riley, it's nice to meet you Violet" she holds out her hand, and they shack hands. "Well I should go, see you guys around" and walks away to leave them alone.

The pair takes a seat on the bench, "Is that the new girl Henry" he just nods "everyone says she's weird, she only talks when she has too, like class projects."

"I know, but she really isn't though. I mean, right before she came here she lost her parents. The weird thing is, I don't remember seeing her in the book."

Violet shrugs not sure what to say to him "Look Henry I know today is tough, that's why you weren't in school, but would you want to go to Granny's for a milkshake or something?"

"I would, but I'm going to my grandparents for dinner. Mom is working late, and she doesn't want me to be alone to long, so I'm going there."

"That's ok Henry, I get it, besides they probably want you there, you are a piece of Emma. I could tell your grandma was having a tough day today when I went to her class."

"Yeah, it's hard on us all. I feel bad for Neal the most, mom loved him so much, but he will never know her."

Violet gives him a sympathetic smile "His nephew will make sure he knows" she kisses his cheek "well I need to get home, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

A little while later Henry arrives at his grandparents loft, he has a key so he lets himself in "Hi grandma, hi gramps."

"Oh hey Henry, missed you today at school" Snow says lifting a eyebrow.

"I know grandma, I just couldn't today."

Then little Neal comes running in "Henny."

Henry squats for a hug with his little uncle "Hi Neal."

"Play cars?"

Henry looks to his grandparents, wanting to see if there was time, they give him a nod "Sure Neal, let's play cars."

A half hour later the family was sitting at the table eating dinner. David spoke up first "So Henry, where did you go today?"

"By my castle, I feel closest to her there" they knew who he meant.

"Go there helps bud?" he continues.

"It does" Henry says giving them a sad smile. "It was different though today, that new girl was there, she said she just found it one day. You know I never seen her in my book before, I can't figure it out."

"Maybe she wasn't a part of a story Henry, you know a supporting role" Snow suggests.

"Yeah, maybe" Henry says, pushing his food around his plate with his fork, worry his grandparents.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Snow pushes.

"It's just that…" he sets his fork down "when me and Riley, that's her name, we… we connected, I never have like that before." Well once, he thought to himself, with a certain blonde, his mom.

"What about Violet?" David asks.

"Oh I didn't mean like that gramps, it was… like a protective type way. I can't explain it."

"Well, it's nice to know she will have a friend now. She hardly talks to anyone" Snow says, to both David and Henry.

Henry sat and finished dinner with his grandparents, while his nephew babbled away. While they talked Henry couldn't stop thinking about Riley, there was something different with her. He couldn't put his finger on why, but what he did know is he wanted to be her friend. Everyone deserves at least one friend, someone to rely on; he could be that to Riley.

 **Alright so, Henry is feeling a connection to Riley. And Riley felt a pull to Emma and Henry's special place. We shall see what happens from here. I would love to know your guys thoughts on this. Is there anything Emma like you would want to see with Riley? Please let me know what you think, want to make this story as enjoyable as possible.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Henry had met Riley. When he went back to school the following Monday he learned Riley was a year younger, she was in 7th grade, so they didn't see much of each other, other than passing in the halls. There was also lunch, but she ate alone, and that's how she seemed to prefer it. Riley was certainly a interesting one he thought, she preferred to sit alone to read a book, and sometimes listening to music with her iPod. She was a loner, he was in her shoes just four years ago himself, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her and he didn't understand why exactly. As usual on his way home from school Henry stops by the graveyard to see Emma, he liked having somewhere to go to visit. After sitting telling her about his day, about his new project in English class he had to start that weekend, he headed towards the castle. As he reached the beach he sees a figure sitting on the platform of the castle, as he gets closer he sees its Riley, today was a hoodie and beanie day for her. He walks up and sits down next to her on the castle "We meet again" Henry says jokingly.

"We meet again Mills. So here again, did you want alone time?" Riley asks.

"No, sometimes being alone is no better than to many people around" Henry says then he takes the gloves out of his pockets and puts them on "so what are you doing here today?"

Riley raises her eyebrow at him "Just needed somewhere to go for a little bit. Not ready to go to my foster home is all."

"You don't like them?"

Riley shrugs her shoulders "Their not bad, just it doesn't feel like home you know."

"My birth mom was a foster kid, she never really told me much about her time in it, but I know it was tough for her."

Riley nods her "Can't say I know much about it, I can't remember anything before the crash, and I mean even the first few weeks after the crash are a bit fuzzy too but…"

"It's cool I get it." He looks out at the water, he understood why Killian loved it so much, it was peaceful to look at. "I visit her every day."

"Your mom?" Riley asks, checking she was right at what she thought.

"Yeah, I mean I know it's weird but I like having somewhere to visit you know. Before… well you know, I saw her everyday whether I would visit her at the station or if I was staying at her house or even at Granny's, I guess there is a comfort in having somewhere to go, you know?"

"And this was a special place for you two as well right?"

"Yep, the first time we connected was at the original castle."

"There was another castle?"

"Yeah, my other mom… well it's a long story."

"I get it, the whole evil queen thing right."

Henry nods his head and stares at the water again "Where you from there, the enchanted forest?"

"No idea, all I know is none of this whole magic thing surprises me. I feel like I knew about it but not sure how" Riley says with a shrug.

Henry wasn't sure what to think, how can someone's past be such a blur. "So I was thinking, since you don't want to go home, would you want to go to Granny's? I have a appointment in a hours so…" Henry asks.

"Um… sure, I could use something warm" Riley says with a smile.

The pair head to Granny's, along the way Henry pointed out about land marks around the town. They head into Granny's and sit down in one of the empty booths, and Ruby comes over "Hey guys what can I get you?"

"Um… I will take a hot chocolate with cinnamon" Riley answers.

Henry raises a eyebrow "Same Ruby" he answers.

"You like your hot coco with cinnamon too?" Riley asks clearly surprised.

"It's a family thing. Me, my grandma and my…" Henry suddenly becomes sad, but Riley senses why.

"Your mom" Riley says, Henry simply nods "I'm sorry Henry; you just seem to always end up sad when we hang out."

"Not your fault Riley. To be honest, Storybrooke in general makes me sad; everywhere I look it reminds me of her. But at the same time, I love having those memories, I know she wouldn't want me to forget, not that I would forget."

Riley nods her head, then Ruby comes over with the two mugs of hot chocolate "Here we go guys. Just when I thought it just a thing in your family Henry" Ruby gives them a smile and walks to another table.

"How did you find the amazing comb of coco and cinnamon?" Riley asked.

"I don't remember actually, I just always remember liking it. You?"

"Actually your grandma" that peaked Henry's interest "I was here as usual didn't want to go home. She came in on her way home, and ordered it, thought it sounded interesting."

The next little bit the two sit and talk, Henry having to leave for a appointment with Archie. Since losing Emma, a couple times a week he went to talk to him, it helped to talk to someone outside the family. It also helped that he too knew Emma, but didn't have a sentimental attachment to her like he did.

Archie opens his office door "Ah Henry come in" he says moving to the side to let him in.

"Hey Archie" he moves over to the couch to his usual spot.

"So Henry, how have things been?" Archie asks sitting in his chair.

Henry shrugs "You know wake up, school, go home, home work, bed, and repeat."

Archie scribbles something on his paper "Are you still visiting Emma Henry?"

"Yeah I am" he looks down at his lap "I know that it's not healthy or whatever, but it makes me feel better."

"Henry, I don't know who told you it's not healthy, but that's not true. People grieve differently, and people need to find what helps them. For you it's going to her grave, talking to her."

"Then why do people act like it makes me not normal or something?"

"I can't answer for the rest of the town Henry, but they aren't the ones who lost their mom. A mom who only been in their lives a short time, only you can understand that." Archie writes down a few more notes before continuing. The rest of the hour went about the same, Henry talking about things, Archie helping him through his feelings.

After his appointment Henry is supposed to go home for dinner. But he decides to make a quick detour to see Emma again, not sure if he would make it the next day. "Hey mom" he says and sits in front of Emma's headstone and he reads it: Emma Swan, mother, daughter, true love, and savior. No longer here, but forever in our hearts. "I know I was here already but I have a big project to start so can't tomorrow." He takes a big breath and just sits a minute "So I bumped into that Riley again at the castle mom, she seems to like it like we did. It's not the same though, nothing is. But she seems to help, I don't know what it is mom, but she's different somehow, the pain somehow doesn't hurt as bad when she is nearby. I can't figure it out with her, and I can't find her in the book either. Grandma says maybe she was a supporting role, but she seems to cool for that." He notices some dirt on the base of the headstone and wipes it off "Oh and I forgot to tell you earlier, I got that English paper back today I was telling you about Wednesday, I got a A plus on it" he takes it out of his backpack, and faces it towards the stone "see ,mom. I hope you know how hard I'm still trying to make you proud. I know I always did, and I hope I still do" he puts the paper back into his backpack. "The other day mom, I showed Neal a picture of you, and he knew who you where, he pointed at you and said 'Emmy'. Grandma and Gramps tell him about you all the time. They really miss you to mom; Gramps still hasn't touched your desk at the station. Killian is doing good too, I know he visits with you a lot too, so you probably already know. He takes me sailing sometimes still, and he stills makes me wear a stupid life jacket, I blame you by the way" he chuckles at himself "but I wear it anyway because I know you would want me too. I'm sure you worry about me just as much now, but I'm trying to be ok mom, I'm trying for you just like you asked me to in your letter." He stands up and grabs his backpack "Bye mom, I love you" he kisses the tips of his fingers and put them to the cold stone, and he whispers again "love you mom" and he walks away to head home.

About 5 hours later Henry is in his room getting ready for bed. He had started working on his English project, but decided to stop, he knew he could focus better tomorrow on it. Plus all he wanted was to play some video games; it was his preferred way to spend a Friday night. It was going on 11pm and Henry was currently sitting on his bed, looking at his book, staring at the picture of Emma and Killian when they went back in time. And there is a knock at his door "Hey sweetheart" Regina says pocking her head in the door "can I come in?"

"Yeah come in mom" Henry answers.

Regina walks over to his sits on the side and looks to see what has his attention "That's a great picture of her."

"Yeah it is. She wasn't guarded, she was actually enjoying herself" he says with a smile.

"Well, you and Killian had a knack for bringing that side out in her. So I wanted to let you know, my meetings will be going longer then I thought tomorrow. Will you be ok being here a couple more hours, or would like me to call your grandparents to go over there tomorrow?"

"I will be ok here mom, besides I have to get going on that English assignment, trying to work on that with a one year old is like a cruel joke."

Regina chuckles "Imagine trying to do important paperwork with a one year old. Actually a two year old in their terrible twos running circles" she says with a smirk.

"I was cute though right?" Henry says jokingly.

"Yes you were" she says, reaching to ruffle his hair "Alright I will make sure you have food to make yourself." She stands up and goes towards the head of his bed and kisses his head "Don't stay up to late" she moves to the door "Goodnight Henry I love you."

"Love you mom" he says with a smile. He looks back down at the picture again, and runs his hand over her face, then closes the book and sets it on the night stand. And moves over to the window, he glances down to the street and sees Riley walk by, she happens to stop and glances towards the window. Henry smiles and gives her a wave; she gives him a quick wave back and continues on down the street. "Who are you Riley?" Henry whispers, he stood there until she was out of sight, then moved back to his bed, and falls asleep with thoughts of who this Riley girl could be.

 **Please let me know what you guys think. What other similarities to Emma should Riley have? Or what is something you don't want similar? Would love to know your opinions. Also wanted to let you guys know I'm not sure how long this will end up being, but I don't think is going to be that long of a story. Also would like to thank you guys for the follows and favorites, glad you're enjoying the story and hope you continue too.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Firstly I would like to acknowledge a comment made by a guest. I want to assure you guest that I have no (and never had) any intention of having Killian fall for Riley. Like you said after this story revolves around the friendship Henry and Riley form, hope this clears things up for you.**

 **Ok guys I absolutely loved the new episode Sunday; I have no complaints about it. Looks like we are in for one hell of a ride the second half of the season.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 **Chapter 3**

Henry is on his way to the docks on this Sunday morning, after a long day Saturday working on his assignment he needed a break, he and Killian where taking the Jolly out for a ride, just the two of them. He had stopped by Granny's to get them both a hot chocolate since the weather was still cool. He was a couple of blocks away when he finds himself bumping into Riley, he was walking with his earbuds from his iPod in his ears, actually they both where "Woah, sorry about that" Henry says after he collides into another body, taking his earbuds out.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Riley says looking up, taking her buds out, she looks to find Henry "we just can't seem to stop bumping into each other Mills" she says with a joking smile.

"I guess not" Henry says with smirk "so what are you doing out this early so a Sunday Riley?"

"My foster parents are early risers, so they think everyone else should be too. Not enough of a morning person to deal with that right now. But what about you?"

"On my way to the docks, going for a ride out on the water" Henry says pointing his way towards the docks; they continue to walk while they talk.

"You have a boat or something?"

"No, it's not mine. It's Kilian's, he and my mom where together. He was actually planning to propose to her before it happened."

"Woah, so basically he is your almost step-dad" Henry gives her a nod "it's cool that you still spend time together, you most of been close to him before, well everything."

"Yeah, he really made her happy when all was said and done" they were getting close to the docks "Hey how would you like to come sailing with us?"

"Isn't this supposed to be like just the two of you?" Riley asks.

"Well it's only been the two of us, but it was never officially supposed to be just us" Henry tries to assure her.

At that moment Killian came walking up from the docks "Good morning lad" he spots the to-go cups from Granny's in Henry's hands "I see we had the same idea, I have hot chocolate and donuts inside" that's when he spots Riley "who's your friend Henry?"

"Oh sorry this is Riley, she's still new to town, I thought maybe she could come with us" Henry answers.

"Well nice to meet you Riley" Killian says holding his hand out to the girl.

Riley gives him a smile and offers her hand back "You too."

"If you'd like to join us lass you are more than welcomed too" Killian adds.

"Um… sure, I doubt my foster parents will miss me."

"Henry why don't you take those hot chocolates below deck and grab yourselves a doughnut. Then we can start the day" Killian says giving Henry's shoulder a nudge will they entered the boat.

The teenagers head below deck. "He seems nice" Riley starts as move to the table that held the doughnuts.

"Yeah he is, he's really been there for me. But yeah, he always treated me nicely; I always wondered if it was just cause my mom, but this past year showed me he actually cared."

"That's good" she opens the box, and sees her favorites "alright bear claws, my favorite, I could eat these all day if someone let me."

First hot coco with cinnamon, now bear claws too, either this is just a crazy coincidence or something weird is going on he thought "There pretty good but my favorite" he takes out a cinnamon roll "is cinnamon rolls, gooier the better" he says with smile taking a bite of the sweet treat. Riley laughs and shakes her head, again very Emma like he thinks to himself, it reminded him of when they went to New York with Gold, and he was eating one on the plane. "We should head back up now" he says with a smile, both grabbing a hot chocolate.

A few hours later, after each having a couple cups of hot chocolate each, along with doughnuts, the three make it back to town. Killian assists Riley of the boat by offering her his hand "It was a pleasure to meet you lass, you chose a good friend in Henry, he's as royal as they come."

"I will keep that in mind" she starts to walk away and turns to Killian "it was nice to meet you to Killian, and it was fun, thanks" she gives him a wave and walks away.

Killian goes back onto his ship "So lad where did you meet this Riley?"

"At the castle, why?" Henry asks.

"Just asking lad, it's nice to see you letting someone in is all" Killian says giving him a smile.

"It is, there is something different about her, but at the same time familiar. Can I tell you something Killian, without thinking I'm crazy or something?"

"Of course lad, I'm all ears."

"Before I say, I'm really not sure if it means something or if its all just coincidence" Killian gives him a reassuring smile "she reminds me of mom" he sees Killian raise a eyebrow "I mean, she likes cinnamon in her hot chocolate, with the doughnuts she went straight to the bear claws, all though it's not exact she dresses similar to mom too, she wears beanies like mom did a lot."

"Lad, I know you miss your mom, but it has to be coincidence" Killian pulls Henry into a hug "she is just a girl Henry who happens to like the same things, its coincidence, nothing more."

Killian releases Henry from the hug, Henry takes a couple steps back and nods his head "Yeah your right, I'm just over thinking things I guess cause I miss her."

Killian gives him a sad smile "I understand Henry, I miss her too, but your mom, she wouldn't want her death to keep us from living." Henry simply nods his head, and the two go to work to clean up the ship from the trip.

A couple weeks pass, and Henry and Riley spend more time together. But the time together only made Henry notice more similarities between Riley and his mom. A couple days after the trip with Killian, Riley came to school wearing a leather coat, it was black with a blue stripe running down each arm and even the collar had blue on it. When he asked her about it, she said she found it in her foster home, the couple wasn't sure whose it was, or where it came from, so she could have it. She came to love it, and wore it every day now. So there was the love of leather, he found out she loved grilled cheese, but the most interesting thing of all was how she was with him. Riley, although they were just friends, she made him feel like he was important, everything he said meant something, she was a good friend, it was so like Emma he couldn't believe it, this couldn't be just a coincidence, it was more, but what?

Another week passes, it now has been a month since meeting Riley. The weeks kept going on just about the same, seeing each other at the castle, having hot coco at Granny's while waiting for his appointments with Archie. As he spent more time with her, the more he felt like this could be Emma somehow, of course he doesn't say anything, he can see how crazy it seems, but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

Henry invited, with his Grandparents permission, Riley over to their loft to help him babysit. Henry unlocks the door to let them "Grandma, Grandpa we're here."

They hear the sound of little Neal come plowing towards them "Henny" he says with a huge grim, going into Henrys arms.

"Hey Neal" Henry says lift his uncle up. He turns to Riley "Can you say hi to my friend Riley."

Neal gives her a shy smile "Hi Rwley."

Riley chuckles taking his little hand in hers "Hi Neal, you are quite the cutie."

"Tank you" he says without prompting, he is a charming after all.

"Oh Henry, I thought I heard you come in" Mary Margaret says coming over to her grandson giving him a hug. She then turns to Riley giving her a kind smile "Hello Riley it's nice to see you outside school" Riley gives her a smile "thank you for helping Henry, Neal can be handful."

"It's no problem Mrs. Nolan, besides how could I pass on pizza for dinner" Riley says with a laugh.

"Hey Henry" David says walking out of the bedroom fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Hey gramps" Henry sets his uncle down to let him go over to his cars "where you to heading tonight?"

"To that new southern cooking place in town" David replies.

The couple leaves shortly after their goodbyes leaving the teenagers and their 16 month old son. Henry goes to eat his pizza first, and Riley goes to play with Neal, who has already eaten his dinner. Then Riley could have hers. Riley goes over to the little boy "Can I play to Neal?" she asks going for one of his squishy cars.

Neal excitedly nods his head, handing her the school bus looking one "Play" he says cutely.

Riley notices siting near by a tower type thing that is used to race the cars "Want to race?" she asks while grabbing the toy.

"Race" he says loudly. He gently takes the school bus from her; he makes sure that she is watching. He sets her bus in one lane, and his red one on another and presses a button letting the cars go down the hill racing towards the bottom. Neal puts his little arms up in victory when his red cars crosses the finish line first "I win" he says giving her a cute grin.

Riley gives him a smile right back, she pulls him onto to her lap, tickling his sides "You did kiddo, nice job."

Riley looks over and sees Henry watching the two of them as he walked over after finishing his pizza "You found his weakness, tickles and cars" he says with a laugh, not sure how to take her using a similar sentiment his mom used on his uncle. He gives the boy a tickle to his side "Uh buddy, you love tickles?"

Neal crawls over to him "And hugs" he adds wrapping his little arms around Henry's neck.

Riley moves on to eat her dinner, while Henry keeps Neal busy. After that they change Neal into his pajamas and turn on a movie, they knew him being little he wouldn't really watch but Henry knew it was a good way to get him to relax for him to fall asleep. All the kid needed was a lap, a blanket and some cuddles. Neal opted to sit on Riley's lap, his pacifier securely in his mouth and blanket secured against his chest and Riley's arms wrapped around him the little boy was out in 20 minutes. Henry turns to look up and sees Riley turns the little boy some so his head was on her shoulder, so he was more comfortable "I can take him up to his bed, that way your more comfortable" Henry says softly.

"He's good" she says rubbing Neal's back and he snuggles closer to her.

"I've never seen him so good with someone new before" Henry says shocked.

Riley shrugs "Guess he likes me."

When the movie ends a little while later Henry takes the sleepy boy from his friend while taking him from Riley's arms and resting him against himself Neal mumbles "Night Emmy" it's so quite Henry barely hears it, he knew Riley didn't.

Henry can't help but smile as he climbs the stairs to Neal's bedroom, the one that Emma used to use. He places his uncle in his crib and whispers "It's her isn't it Neal?" he covers him with his blanket "I think it is too Neal. Good night bud." And he heads back downstairs to wait for his grandparents to come home.

 **So little Neal may sense something about Riley like his nephew. Riley referring to Neal as kiddo was defiantly a big similarity. Would love to know your guys thoughts on how this story is so far? I don't think there will to many more chapters left to go, I will see where things take me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 4

Not long after putting Neal to bed Henry's grandparents returned home after their date. David drove the pair home, first dropping Riley off at her foster home, then Henry at his home with Regina. He had told his mom goodnight about 15 minutes ago and was now getting into bed. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep, even with the thoughts of Riley running through his brain.

The next thing Henry knew he was sitting on the fire escape at his father's apartment in New York. He hears noise from the window and out comes Neal, Henry to stunned to speak "Hey buddy" Neal says with a huge smile on his face.

The pair wraps each other in a hug "Dad it's you" Henry says muffled from his face being buried in his father's shoulder.

They hold in the hug for what seems to be a few minutes "Come on bud, take a seat" he says leading him back to the steps. "Tell me Henry how are you?"

Henry shrugs "Ok I guess, I miss mom though" he then looks down at his hands "Have you seen her dad? She didn't end up in the underworld did she?" he asks, he was certain Riley was Emma but wasn't sure.

"No Henry I haven't. But I can tell you for sure she isn't in the underworld."

"You're ok though, aren't you dad?"

"Yeah bud, I am. Like I told your mom when you guys where on your way to the underworld, I'm happy I moved on."

"Then where is she? Is it possible she is in the good place and you haven't seen her?"

"Trust me Henry if she was there I would know. Something tells me you already know or think you know where she is" Neal says pretty sure of himself.

"Am I right then, is Riley mom, or her spirit or something?" Henry asks excited to be getting a answer finally.

Neal gives him a smile "Yeah Henry it is. You should know she wouldn't leave you if she could help it. I know she wrote a letter and I know what it said, so before you get a crazy idea Henry. No she didn't plan this, she had every intention of strictly just being there in spirit, even she didn't realize she could do that" Neal tries to explain.

"Was it magic somehow?"

"No, I honestly don't know what sent your mom back Henry. But I'm glad she was able to get back to you somehow, you two are meant to be together."

"What do I do now, do I tell her, or grandma and grandpa, or even mom?" Henry asks rambling off everyone.

Neal chuckles "If you're going to tell anyone I think it should be Riley, but be careful. If she is anything like our Emma she will be tough to crack."

"Yeah, trying to convince a girl a year younger than me, that she is my reincarnated mom might be tough" Henry says amused.

"Just have hope Henry, it may not be easy but you will find a way" Neal tries to give him a reassuring smile.

"I will try dad" Henry replies.

Neal pulls his son into a hug and kisses his head "I love you Henry" he kisses him again "make us proud" and he exits through the window like he entered.

Henry sits up suddenly in his bed, breathing heavily. "It's true" he says, not being able to help the smile on his face "it's her" running a hand through his hair, he looks at the clock and sees it's not quite 4 am, so he lays back down hoping he can get back to sleep, knowing it wouldn't be easy.

A little while later Henry gets up and has his usual morning routine. Today he had a early session with Archie, and he makes his way to his office. Henry knocks on his door "Ah Henry, come on in, take a seat."

Henry sits on the couch and Pongo comes over to him "Hey Pongo, hey boy" he says scratching the dog behind the ear.

"So Henry thank you for moving your appointment Marco needed some help today."

"No problem" Henry says giving him a smile.

"Well you seem in a good mood today Henry, how are you?" Archie asks as he gets his notepad out.

"I'm doing good Archie, I got some good news this morning, and well… just it has me in a good mood."

Archie smiles "Would you like to share what this good news is?"

Henry shakes his head no "I can't Archie it's… its sensitive."

Although Archie doesn't push it, Henry can tell he wants to know. But Riley should know first, she deserves to know.

Before anything else Henry decides to visit Emma. He knows it's pointless but, he can't help it, he still felt it was the only place he could talk to her. He walks to her grave "Hey mom, it's me" Henry says putting some fresh flowers he picked on his way from Moe's down. "Sorry I didn't come yesterday. I hung out with Violet; with everything lately I haven't seen her as much. Honestly I'm surprised she hasn't dumped me. Anyway then last night I babysat Neal. You would love him mom, he loves giving hugs and cuddles. I know if you were here you would probably hog him all for yourself" he says with a tearful laugh. "But I also think, well I'm pretty sure you are here mom. Just not as you, I think you somehow came back, I think you are in Riley's body. You guys are so much alike, sure there are some differences but the similarities are crazy mom, even you couldn't deny it. When me and her babysat him last night he loved her mom, and when I went to put him in his bed, he quietly said night Emmy." Henry can't help the teary smile "He knows it too mom, it's you in there. Last night I saw dad, he came to me in my dream, he confirmed that it was you, I hope it's true and not literally a dream that I just think is true." Henry fiddles with a piece of grass in front of him as tears continue to fall "I still miss though mom, I'm always going to miss you."

Henry had not long after waking up from his dream texted Riley asking if they meet, he had decided to tell her. This morning she had asked if they could meet after school at the castle. Henry gets there and he is the only one there, he figures Riley was on her way there now. He goes to sit on the castle, a few minute later Riley comes and sits next to him with two to-go cups from Granny's "Hot chocolate?" she asks holding one out to him.

"Does it have…?" Henry starts.

"What do you take me as" Riley jokes "with cinnamon, I wouldn't forget."

Henry chuckles "Good point."

"So what's up, you asked to meet me?" she states.

Henry takes a sip of his coco, and then sets it down "Ok so… this is going to be hard to believe so please just listen ok?"

Riley nods her head "I can do that" she says then gives him a gentle smile.

"Alright, so the day of my mom's funeral, I made I guess a wish that she could be back somehow. I made it after reading a letter she left me."

Henry goes into his pocket and takes out the letter; it was the first time he had shown it to anyone else, and hands it to her. Riley takes the letter, and reads it, it brings tears to her eyes. "She really loved you" Riley looks at Henry, they both where crying now "So what does this have to do with this wish you're talking about?"

"This is where I need you to keep a open mind ok?" Henry says getting a nod from Riley "Ok, so I think that wish came true, I think my mom came back."

"How Henry, I've seen pictures of your mom, I haven't seen her anywhere; no one has said they've seen her" Riley points out.

"Because she didn't come back how we know her, like she came back in another way" as Henry figured he would he gets a confused look from Riley. "Like her soul is here, but in a different body."

"Like reincarnated?" Riley gets a nod from Henry "Ok, then who do you think it is?" she asks curiosity getting the best of her.

Henry takes a deep breath "You" he says simply. She stays quite for a while "I know it's a lot to take in, but you have so much in common with her, I think that's why initially I thought we clicked. For a while I thought it was just a crazy coincidence, like I was looking for something. What made it real was the other night, when we babysat Neal, when I took him to bed, when I picked him up he said quietly goodnight Emmy." He realizes he had been talking a mile a minute just wanting to get it out, the fact Riley wasn't saying anything made him nervous. "That's what he calls her when he sees pictures." He figures he better not bring up his dead dad coming to him in a dream.

They stay quite a bit longer, Riley taking it all in "I know you want your mom back Henry I do, and I get it. But this is too much; I'm a kid just living my life. I know… I just… this is crazy Henry, I can't right now" Riley gets up and walks away.

Henry sits and watches Riley walk away, realizing he may have ruined their friendship, and may have lost Emma again; these thoughts make him start to cry.

 **Well Riley didn't take that to well did she, do you think she will come around? Let me know what you think. And sorry for the delay guys, I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but didn't know how to write it out, hope it came out alright and you guys like it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Once day guys, can't wait for tonight. I would like to say thank you to all of you who have favorited, followed and commented on this story, it means a lot that you all seem to be enjoying it, and I hope you continue too. I don't think this story will be lasting much longer this chapter included there will probably be 2 more chapters then a epilogue.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 5

Henry is still sitting at his castle after a half hour of crying. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince Riley, she was kind of Emma after all, but he didn't expect her to completely turn him down. He hoped her being a teenager like him, would give her a open mind to the craziness that is his life. He felt so lost now, there was only one thing that could make him feel better, to see Emma.

Twenty minutes later Henry was entering the cemetery to see Emma. He walks up to her stone, he can see Killian had been there recently, there where red roses sitting there. He walks up and sits, still sniffling, "Hey mom" he sits down and grabs a tissue from his backpack. "I really messed everything up mom. She just thinks I'm crazy" he feels a buzz in his pocket, and sees a text from Regina asking if Riley was joining them for dinner, he replied no she can't, he knew he couldn't tell his other mom what is going on. "Ugh I don't know what to do mom, and I can't talk to anyone about this. I mean when dad visited in my dream he said I shouldn't tell anyone. Which made sense, I mean we may live in a town filled with fairytales and magic, that doesn't mean the whole 'my mom may have been reincarnated' thing wouldn't cause problems." He then turns and leans up against the stone, trying to figure out what next.

Meanwhile across town after Riley left Henry's castle, she walked back to her foster home. She goes in and avoids her foster parents and the other kids, and goes straight into her room. She takes off her coat, and plops down on her bed, and runs her fingers through her hair "This is crazy" she lets out a shaky breath "I finally have a friend since coming here, and it turns out he is crazy" she says out loud to herself. "I'm a teenager; I can't be who he thinks I am." She sighs again and runs her hands over her face "why me?" she asks to no one.

She goes downstairs and gets dinner when it's time. She sits through dinner trying not to seem upset, her foster parents can tell something is up, when asked she tells them she's fine, just a tough day at school. Once dinner is done, Riley decides to stay downstairs with them, play games, watch tv, try to keep her mind off everything, off the fact that her one and only friend thinks she was in a weird way his mom, or at least has her soul in her body. It seemed like it helped until she goes back upstairs, she takes a quick shower, then goes to lie down. She just lays there for a while, unable to fall asleep.

The next thing Riley knows she's sitting at the castle. She looks around extremely confused, she was just in her bed. Then all the sudden she hears "You must be Riley?" a blonde woman says, she looked familiar but she couldn't place from where.

"Um yeah, who are you?" Riley asks.

The woman smiles "My name is Emma Swan."

Then it dawns on Riley "Wait, Emma Swan, as in Henry's mom?"

Emma smiles again "Yeah, that's right" she says sitting on the castle with Riley.

"So what he thinks is wrong? Because how could you be in my dream if…"

Emma stops her "The kid is right Riley" she starts "he came to my grave crying that he messed everything up with you. He's not asking anything of you Riley."

"He thinks I'm somehow you" Riley states.

Emma shakes her head "No, that's not it Riley. Yes you have my soul, and you have a lot of similarities to me. But you're bringing something into his life he feels he is missing since I've been gone."

"What is that?" she says more sarcastically then she means.

Emma shrugs "Understanding, someone who believes in him like I did. Not that are family doesn't, but it was different with me" she tries to give the girl a understanding smile. "Did Henry tell you about why this is a special place to us?"

"He said something about the first time you connected" Riley says.

"That's right, it was the day after he got me to come to town with him" she smiles at the memory "I came to find him to take him back to his mom."

"He thought she was the evil queen right?"

"Yes. I kept trying to tell him I'm not what he thought, that he deserved better than me. Then he threw at me, that I gave him up for his best chance. And when we tried to walk away he was trying to convince me to stay. Let's just say by the end of the talk we both had tears in our eyes, when I finally convinced him to leave, as we walked he grabbed my hand to hold it, for the first time, and I let him in."

"You didn't think you could be his mom?" Riley asks, only getting a shake of the head from Emma as a response "The way Henry talks about you, you seem like the best."

Emma laughs "I don't know about that. What I do know, is I always went out of my way to make sure nobody put him down, and I didn't stand back when others tried to make him feel crazy. I showed him that he is loved and cared about. I made sure he knew I always had his back, and that he could always come to me. I was his mom first and always but I was also his friend. And that's what he needs now, a friend. He sees that you're a lot like me. One thing I know he sees, but he won't point out, that's like me, is that when you love, you love unconditionally. And he needs that combination again; you can give him that kid."

Riley takes a long shaky breath "I don't if I can though Emma. You clearly mean a lot to him, how can I fill your place?" she says sounding defeated.

"You by no means have to completely take my place Riley. He just needs you, the Riley he has gotten to know."

"I just I don't know" says Riley.

Emma sighs and sits and thinks for a few minutes. "I have a idea. You can say no. But first I want you to know you won't remember anything, but you will remember the feelings of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can show you my memories of my time with Henry; you will also feel how I did. From what I hear it can be very intense."

"And I won't remember any of it?"

"No, you will just know what he will need from you once it is done."

"Ok, I will try it" Riley says nervously.

Emma smiles, a smile that says thank you. Emma places a hand on top of Riley's head, and channels all her memories. Suddenly Riley's brain goes through what feels like home videos, videos that both feel familiar and not at the same time, and she can truly feel just how much Emma loves Henry. She sees and feels the pain of giving up Henry after he is born, never even looking at him. The surprise of him knocking on her apartment door, and the fear Emma felt when he was trapped in the mines, the relief when she held him safely in her arms. Then there is the indescribable feeling of loss she felt seeing Henry lying dead on the hospital, and the pure relief and joy when he woke from true loves kiss. So many great memories with Henry, where Emma's love was so intense, but also scary moments where her love was needed to save the day. Watching these memories play, there was no question Emma's love for Henry and why he missed her so much. She was truly there when he needed her most, gave him love and support in ways he wasn't getting anywhere else. The last thing she sees and feels is the look of horror on Henry's face when he sees Emma laying on the ground, and the sadness Emma felt in knowing she would never see, hold, hug or be with him ever again.

"Wow" is all Riley can say when it ends.

Emma chuckles "I know, it's been one hell of a three years for us."

"I see why he misses you, and why you want him to have a friend. I never doubted you loved him, but I mean I know now and felt just how much."

"It's a tough love to explain, the love a mom has for their kid. It was always there, but I buried it so far down those ten years. When he came back into my life, it all came flooding back."

Riley nods "So I won't remember any of it?"

"When you wake up no, but I can have you in a sense remember how much I love him. You won't feel it yourself, but you can remember just how much I did."

Things start to blur "What's going on?" Riley askes concerned.

"You're waking up, please tell Henry I love him, and give him a hug."

"I will" Riley says with a smile.

"Thank you Riley. I'm happy to meet you."

"Me to Emma" Riley says.

Suddenly Riley's eyes open wide "Holy crap" she says "he's not crazy" and runs her fingers through her hair.

 **Please don't be mad about another cliffhanger. So there will be one more chapter then a epilogue left. Hope you are all still enjoying this.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 6

Riley continued to lay there in her bed for a few minutes; she couldn't wrap her head around what happened in her dream. Meeting Emma, Henry's birth mom, the same woman, whose soul was in her body. The last 4 or so months in this town she has seen and heard some crazy stories, been forced to believe unbelievable stuff. She thought her friendship with Henry would be that one thing that kept her feet on the ground so to speak. He then comes up with the idea that his birth mom's soul was in her. And yes, she totally thought it was crazy. But then she goes to sleep to find out it was true, all of it, she had Emma's soul. So now there was no denying it, Emma said all Henry wanted and needed was a friend, she could be that friend. The only thing she still wasn't sure of was whether or not her similarities where because of the soul thing or just mere coincidence, she just had to wake up so soon. She runs her fingers through her hair again "Of course, even in a dream world I can't do things right" she chuckles at herself.

After about 15 minutes she looks at the clock, it was 7:05 am now. She had to talk to Henry and apologize. She sighs and picks up her cellphone to text Henry. _Hey Henry. Look I'm sorry about yesterday, but it was a lot to take in. I know it's early and we have school, but please meet me at the castle, I want to talk. Xo Riley._ Riley sets her phone down and goes to get ready for school, knowing she may not get a reply just yet. Once she was done, she looks to see there is a new text from Henry. _Ok, I will get hot chocolate :)._ She smiles at her phone "Thanks Henry" she says quietly to herself.

Both Riley and Henry make their separate ways to the castle. Henry stopping for hot chocolate, while Riley stops for doughnuts, getting herself a bear claw and Henry a cinnamon bun. The pair getting there within a couple minutes of each other, Riley was there first she sees Henry walking up "Hey Henry" she says unsure.

He gives her a pleasant smile "Hi Riley" he hands her a hot chocolate "here you go."

"Thanks" she turns to the box next to her "This is for you" she says hanging him the cinnamon bun.

"Thanks, you remembered" Henry says then taking a bite.

"That's what friends do Henry" she takes out her bear claw and starts eating it. After a couple minutes they both finish their treats. "Ok Henry I was hoping we could talk about yesterday."

"I'm sorry for overwhelming you" Henry says sincerely.

"I know" she puts her hand on his arm "and I'm sorry for running off like that. But that was a lot to ask someone to believe Henry."

"I get it" he says solemnly.

Riley gives Henry a sympathetic smile "Alright so here's the thing Henry, when I left yesterday, I wasn't sure what to think. I even considered stopping being your friend" he looks worriedly at her "but something happened."

"What happened?" looking even more worried.

"So last night in my dream I saw her I saw Emma" Riley started.

"You saw my mom?" He asks, tears starting to form.

Riley smiles "Yeah, I see why you love her, she is pretty awesome" Henry gives her a teary chuckle and nod "Oh" she wraps her arms around him and holds it a minute "she asked me to give you a hug and tell you she loves you."

"Thanks" Henry says pulling away from the hug "I hope she knows I miss her."

"She knows Henry, and she misses you too" Riley says with a smile "she really loves you, you know."

Henry nods "I know, I never questioned it, although I know she questioned if she deserved my love. You're not just saying that to try and make me feel better are you?"

"No I'm not" she takes a big breath "it's hard to explain, but she somehow, and I'm not sure how she did, she shared her feelings about you with me. Not like just talking, but somehow I just know how much she loved you."

Henry gives her a bit of a unsure look "You don't like feel it do you?"

Riley chuckles, she gets it, she felt the same way in the dream, he was her friend she didn't want to feel a love for him, especially the intense love of a mother "No you're still just my friend Henry. No I just know how much she loved you, I know how truly she loved you, from the moment she knew you were coming, how she had to bury those feelings so she wouldn't get attached."

"She never really told me about that time" Henry says sadly "I know it was tough."

"She never forgot about you, she tried, but you never left her heart or mind Henry. I know I already said it, but she really, really loved you, you where her most favorite person, her first true love" she said with a smile, hoping she was telling him what he needed to here.

Henry had tears falling again now, he nods his head "I always hoped so, I know that she wanted me to have my best chance, but I hoped she thought about me to. Thank you Riley for telling me, her letter was nice, but it was stuff I wish I could of heard from her you know?" he says know wiping his nose with his napkin. "So where do we go from here? I get it if you don't want to be friends or leave or something."

Riley shakes her head "Henry before this, you where my one and only friend. You're not going to get rid of me that easily, I want to still be you're friend, if that's ok with you" he nods "besides I kind of promised Emma I would still be your friend. I get that you're not looking for a mom from this. You're looking for the friendship you guys had. Emma made me realize I could help fill that hole you feel with her being gone. And if that's ok, I want to try, someone who understands and is there no questions asked."

Henry gives her a teary nod "I don't want to lose you either Riley. I know I told you this before, but since she died you're the only person, who helps, when I'm around you, it hurts less" he takes the final sip of his hot chocolate and sets the cup aside. "What my mom said is true; I don't expect you to be my mom or something, just a friend. No one will ever replace her."

Riley puts her hand on his shoulder "No, probably not. Moms are not replaceable, especially when you have a relationship like you two had. But I promise I will do everything I can to be that friend Henry. We are in the craziness together, we will always have each other's backs, through thick or thin" she holds out her pinky finger.

Henry takes his pinky and wraps it around Riley's "Friends, through thick or thin."

 **Alright guys, all that is left is the epilogue. I know this story is short, but I don't want to drag it on and on for no reason, I feel things would move along like this.**


	8. Epilogue

**So here we are the final chapter, the epilogue. I know this was short, but I didn't want to drag it on and on, it felt pointless to do that. So I wanted to say thank you to all the readers you have stuck with this story, and for the awesome comments as well. This being my first full story I was nervous about writing it. And one last thank you to Twilightroxas7 for the request that started it, hope this story was what you wanted to see and filled your expectations. So on with the chapter…**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Epilogue

 _4 months later_

A lot has changed in 4 months for Riley. Her best friend was still Henry, but she was starting to branch out and make new friends also, she found a group of friends with 2 guys and 2 girls. The biggest change though was where she was living, she was moving in with Ruby and Dorothy, her new foster moms. Not long after everything, Riley decided to get a job, and found one at Granny's, and Riley and the two women clicked, all realizing they should be a family. It was something that Riley didn't know she wanted no memories from before her accident has come back, but having parents who care seemed nice. But from the dreams she been having, she gets the impression she was never in this world before, but everything is still a complete blur. But all that mattered was she was happy now, in her awesome new family, the one she wouldn't change or trade for anything.

Things where pretty much the same for Henry, the only difference was not as many visits to the cemetery to see Emma. He knew deep down he didn't need to go there to feel close to her, for her to know what he was thinking, Riley though was a big part of it. Finding out Emma's soul was in Riley changed things, he knew now that just being around and talking to Riley, she knew what was going on. The cemetery was now for private conversations with her.

And today was one of those days, Henry walks over to the familiar headstone. It was almost summer now and the sun was shining bright, he was meeting Violet and Riley and her friends at the beach in a little bit but wanted to visit Emma first. "Hey mom" and he sits down. "I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. But I'm trying to I guess you can say be normal. Going to a cemetery every day isn't normal. I know you are always watching me mom, you know how I'm doing. I know, through Riley you know, but I still like these private talks." He sits a few minutes saying nothing just sitting "Killian took me out on the Jolly the other day mom, and he actually let me do most of the sailing by myself, he said pretty soon I will be able to go sailing without him there, with his permission first" he laughs. "Oh and Riley moved in with Ruby and Dorothy last week" he smiles "she really likes it with them. It's weird though, I never imagined Ruby as a mom, but with Riley it's like different. Riley says they really feel like a family, I'm glad she found it mom, I really am. Watching her with them sometimes remind me of you and grandma and grandpa, she's more open to it though then your where in the beginning." Henry looks at his phone "I need to get going mom, everyone is probably waiting for me at the lake" he picks up his backpack "I love you mom" he kisses the tip of his fingers and touches the headstone with them.

Henry gets to the beach, and is greeted by his girlfriend; followed second by Riley "How was your visit today?" Riley asks him.

Henry smiles "Good, I needed it."

Riley smiles "She loves her visits with you" she wraps her arm around Henry's waist "come on, lets enjoy this awesome day" Henry nods his head and they head over to the others.

 _About 10 years later_

Henry holds the little bundle of pink blankets in his arms looking down at his little girl "hey princess" he says quietly as she looks at him. He looks over at Violet who was asleep in the hospital bed, all their guest had left a hour or two ago. The only person left was Riley; he knew she couldn't come till the end of her shift at the dinner. Six years earlier Granny had stepped down at the dinner and inn, leaving Ruby and Dorothy to take over. Riley was made head waitress, and was a favorite amongst the dinners. She took whatever shifts she could, she had a kid herself to take care of now, her little girl was 4 months old now and the apple of Riley's eye. Most likely she would finish and go visit with her daughter before coming. "Your aunty Riley should be here soon" he continues "she isn't your real aunty, well that's a bit complicated for now. But the point is you will love her, and she will love you too."

As if on que Riley comes through the door "Hey" she says quietly "sorry I'm late, Alley didn't want to go to sleep" she says.

"No problem Riley" Henry says with a smile, his daughter squirms a second and settles again. He looks at Riley who is smiling at his daughter; he was the same way when her daughter was born. The little girl was her pride and joy, like Emma, Riley fell for a not so nice guy. He up and left her when she found out she was pregnant, but unlike his mom, she was ready and able to be a mom. And most importantly she had the support of her two moms, who were there for her every step of the way. "Where's Alley?"

Riley smiles "Mom and mama are at the apartment with her." About a year after moving in with Ruby and Dorothy they were able to officially adopt her, and a few months before Ruby became mom and Dorothy was mama, and the three never looked back. She holds out her hands "Can I hold my little niece now?" she asked.

Henry smirks "Of course" he starts transferring her to Riley "say hi to Auntie Riley."

Riley smiles down at her niece "Hey sweet pea" she says rubbing her cheek lightly with her finger "so what is this cuties name?" although she already had a guess.

"Emma" he says with a ear to ear smile "Emma Riley Mills."

Tears form in her eyes "Henry… I don't know what to say."

He walks over to her "You don't have to say anything; you've been there for me when I needed it most, just like my mom did."

"Speaking of your mom" I say giving him Emma back "she came into my dream last night" she tells him. Since that fateful dream 10 years ago Emma had only visited her one other time, until last night. "She wants you know how proud she is of you. She loves her to pieces like she did you."

Henry gives her a tearful nod "Yeah, I bet if she was here she would be going on about how she is too young to be a grandma."

"She might of, but she would love her fiercely regardless" Riley says. "Just like Regina will be. Think our daughters will be best friends like we are?"

Henry chuckles "For at least the first little bit of their lives they will have no choice. But something tells me they will be."

Riley smooths down Emma's hair "I think so too" she smiles "she really is adorable Henry."

"She's got the family chin" he points to her "mom and grandma's chin. She will probably be just as stubborn too."

"But I'm sure she will be just as sweet and kind as you are Henry" Riley say.

Henry really can't help but smile. Since becoming a mom herself, Henry noticed more Emma like things coming out. Riley herself had become quite the mama bear, her daughter's wellbeing was her main priority. "I hope so, one thing I'm sure of she will love with all her heart."

"I think that is a guarantee" Riley adds.

A few hours later Henry took Emma from Violet, letting her sleep. Henry is sitting in the hospital chair with her. Baby Emma is asleep against his chest; he was lightly drawing circles on her back. "You know Emma" he starts quietly "you were named after my birth mom. She missed the first ten years of my life, and when she came into my life, she was great. She would of loved you, you would have been spoiled already kid. I mean your other grandma will spoil you. But Emma, I think cause she missed so much with me, she would try to make it up through you." He takes a deep breath "I miss her, you though I know you will help me out, just like your aunt did" he kisses her head. "I know she is around, not just in Riley but just here you know?" she squirms closer to his neck which makes him smile "I love you too Emma" and he gives her another kiss.

The past 11 years had been a crazy emotional ride for Henry. He lost his birth mom, a pain that still is there. He made a new friend in Riley, and then almost ruined the friendship telling her she had Emma's soul in her. But then they made up, and have been friends since. They both have daughters now, just months apart, who will most likely be best friends for all their lives. He and Violet have had their ups and downs over the years; broken up and gotten back together a couple times. Now they are married and have a daughter. Things between Henry and Regina where good, he goes with her to occasionally visit Roland, and she loved being a grandma. His grandparents where good too, he still had weekly dinners with them, and Neal even sometimes spends the night at Henry and Violets house. Henry and Hook still hung out a lot; he too hasn't gotten fully over losing Emma. Hooks "bromance" with David has helped him a lot, the three guys often went on sailing trips for a day at least once a month when the weather allowed. When Henry brought Emma to Storybrooke 14 years ago, he didn't imagine things going this way, Emma was meant to be there for him, he still hates that she was physically not there anymore, but he was grateful for having Riley, it was close to having Emma. Just not fully the same, he missed Emma's hugs, how she ruffled his hair when she joked with him, and he missed simple things like telling her he loved her, and being told it back. Things will never be the same for him, but he could live with how things were going.

 **The end.**


End file.
